Cosmetic containers, such as nail polish bottles, are generally designed for display on shelves. Accordingly, most cosmetic containers simply consist of a bottle or the like and a removable cap. As many product displays have the capability to suspend cosmetics from display bars or posts, a cosmetic container having simply a bottle with a removable cap is somewhat limited to being displayed just upon a shelf. The prior art does not teach a display apparatus for a cosmetic container, such as a bottle of nail polish, which will allow the container either to be set upon a shelf or rotatably suspended from a display bar. If a cosmetic container could be either hung vertically or supported from beneath, the handling of the container through the manufacturing, shipping and display stages would be greatly facilitated.
Furthermore, with particular regard to nail polish containers, most of such containers indicate the color of the nail polish therein by a printed label on the bottle or on a fingernail-shaped member glued to the cap. Both approaches present several disadvantages. First, both the label and nail are subject to color fade, thereby misleading the consumer as to the true color of the contents in the bottle. Secondly, such an arrangement requires different labels for each color, thereby requiring extra work during the packaging of the nail polish to ensure that the correct label ends up on the right bottle. A more accurate means of indicating the color of the nail polish would be advantageous especially if the number of different labels for a manufacturers line could be reduced.
A further problem with the prior art nail polish bottles is that the label of the bottle typically allows the purchaser to view the entire contents of the bottle. Unfortunately, while sitting on a shelf, the lacquer and pigment portions of nail polish frequently separate. As a result the consumer does not buy the nail polish, believing it to be old and unusable. In reality, the nail polish can be quickly remixed by simply shaking the bottle after purchase. However, the separation of the contents tends to be a visual barrier against the purchase of the product. Accordingly, it would be advantageous if the bottle was covered in a manner whereby only the bottom portion of the nail polish (containing the separated pigment) is exposed. Thus, the consumer would buy the bottle, and then reshake it before use, never knowing that the material was separated.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to allow a cosmetic container to be either vertically and rotatably suspended from a display bar or displayed on a shelf.
Yet another object of the present invention is to facilitate the handling of cosmetic containers during the manufacturing, packaging, and display stages.
It is another object of the invention to display primarily the bottom portion of a container of cosmetics.
A further object of the invention is to provide an indication of the contents of the cosmetic container in a manner which provides an accurate indication of the contents of the container, and in a manner which can be quickly changed.